Dispenser assemblies for dispensing a heated product are known in the art. Conventional dispenser assemblies typically include a container for holding a flowable product, a mechanism to expel the product from the container, and, in some instances, an electrical heating element for heating the product prior to being dispensed. For example, each of U.S. Pat. No. 3,144,174 to Abplanalp and U.S. Pat. No. 3,644,707 to Costello discloses an aerosol dispenser assembly having a heating element for heating a flowable product, such as shaving cream, prior to dispensing. In each of these patents, the heating element is disclosed as being an electrical resistance heating element. However, the Abplanalp patent also suggests that the dispenser assembly may use heating elements having “other conventional forms,” including an “induction type” heating element.
The Costello patent further discloses that a heat storage medium, such as water, alcohol, powdered metal, or the like, may be used to absorb and retain heat generated by an electric resistance heating coil. According to the Costello patent, the heat-retaining medium stores heat for only a few minutes so that after the dispenser assembly is unplugged from a wall socket, warm shaving cream is still available for a single shave.